


趋光而行 22

by Akira0112462



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira0112462/pseuds/Akira0112462
Summary: *香港背景，匪雷x警安*私设ooc扎堆，粤语出没





	趋光而行 22

一个奔向命运，还是奔向你的抉择。  
　　  
　　——————————————  
　  
　　雷狮将他安置到了帕洛斯的娱乐会所顶楼的一个包间——这是好事，说明现在雷狮对他还多少有几分信任。安迷修在浴室里给自己的左小腿重新包扎，配枪就搁在他脚边的瓷砖地上。雷狮将他带回来后甚至没有对他进行例行搜身，他可没有心大到以为这会是雷狮的疏忽——对方的意图明显得很，他在试探他。

　　跟目标住在同一栋楼里，这几乎是天时地利人和，但安迷修没打算出手。他缠好伤口后站起身，将枪藏到毛巾底下。他推开浴室的门，听到了晚间新闻播报的声音。

　　他皱起眉，看向客厅沙发的方向——他进去洗澡前没开电视，大半夜擅自闯进他房间的人此时正大喇喇瘫在沙发上，漫不经心地看女主持人说着林郑月娥将在十月份发表任内第二份施政报告。

　　安迷修走过去，直接坐到沙发的另一端。雷狮的目光从电视屏幕移到他脸上，最终是安迷修先开口打破沉默：“你有什么事？”

　　他刚洗过澡，身上穿着浴袍，白色衣料盖不住的皮肤微微发红泛着潮气，盖住的部分理应更红。雷狮定睛看了两三秒，手里遥控一扔就凑上前去，手臂绕过他后脑勺，五指捏住他后颈狠狠吻住他。

　　这下打得安迷修有些措手不及。他设想过很多可能；雷狮或许会质问他，嘲笑他，还可能一枪崩了他——但他不该像现在这样给他一个吻。

　　这触感久远得甚至开始陌生，安迷修颤巍巍地松开牙关，任由他攫取自己的呼吸。雷狮专注地吻他，将所有无法言说的感情全都倾注到相贴的唇瓣里。

　　他浑身都是破绽，安迷修心想。他的手掌就贴在雷狮的颈侧；海盗头子的颈动脉里血液鼓鼓地流动着，若他手上有任何锋利的器物，只消一下他就能割开雷狮的喉咙。

　　安迷修好不容易才从这个桎梏里挣脱，他的后脑勺枕在雷狮手心，上下唇被蹂躏得发红，睁着一双眼睛，看清了雷狮脸上的阴翳，有那么一瞬间甚至差点被气笑：“就为了这个？”

　　雷狮没说话，只默默地将他扶正，脸色平静得没有一点破绽。但安迷修愣是看清了平静湖面底下的风暴，他听见雷狮用低沉的声音答非所问地说：“我在给你机会。”

　　安迷修感觉到雷狮攥紧了自己的手腕。海盗头子垂着眼睛看着他，又重复一遍：“我在给你机会杀我，安迷修。”

　　被点名的人不置可否地抿紧了嘴唇：“你早就知道，为什么还带我回来？”

　　“你之前答应过我什么？”雷狮的眼睛一瞬不瞬看着他，像在仔仔细细描摹他的眉眼，“如果不是我，你已经死了。”  
　  
　　安迷修知道他指的是自己背信弃义，听从何雯丽的鬼话拿自己的命来赌。怀揣着的秘密被揭开，他嗫喏几下，眼神有些飘忽。其实他们都知道拿这个来说事是强人所难，但雷狮还是看着他，固执地等一个无疾而终的答案——这份偏执放到现在显出三分幼稚，仿佛他们只能靠这种方式寻找到联系的纽带。安迷修愣愣地看着他；这张脸他看过足够多了，黑发紫眼，高鼻深目，多数时候是嚣张的，少数时候又是缱绻的，但安迷修第一次自他脸上看出了犹疑。

　　“你的道义，你的狗屁复仇，”雷狮的喉结滚动一下，声音瓮瓮的，“是不是永远比你自己重要？”  
　  
　　他眼睛里一片晦暗，混杂着愤怒、失望和微弱得近乎乞求的希冀：“只要是为了它，你什么都做得出来？包括听你阿头的话杀了我？”

　　这个问题终于将安迷修压垮了。雷狮感到他攥在手心的一截手腕肌肉绷紧，然后安迷修那两道皱起的浓密的眉在眉心拱出悲哀的峰。落魄的CIB督察仰着脸看他，绿眼睛里悲怆与悔恨一并翻涌，声音里熬出极浓烈的苦涩：“……你明知我做不到。”

　　“你明知我下不去手，雷狮，”雷狮坚信自己从他发颤的声线里听出了隐忍的哽咽，“你明知我这次会输给你。”

　　女主持人还在滔滔不绝地说着话，但雷狮耳朵里只剩安迷修的声音。那双绿眼睛里有那么一刻甚至泛起了水光，雷狮的大拇指摩挲着他的手腕内侧，轻轻说：“无所谓。”

　　安迷修试图将自己的手腕抽回来，但雷狮丝毫没有松手的意思，他只得作罢。海盗头子今晚上就像个复读机：“无所谓，安迷修，”他此时的声线近乎于安慰了，“我给你时间。”

　　放在以前，安迷修铁定得质疑这份难得的宽容。但他太累了，狐疑没来得及生成，疲惫的大脑已经自动让他接收了雷狮的善意。他眼眶发涩，喉头像压着千斤巨石。他太久没有流过眼泪，泪腺仿佛已经退化得要忘却如何分泌泪水。一阵热流缓慢而艰涩地漫上他的下眼睑，雷狮在他的眼泪落下来之前用力抱住了他。  
　　  
　　他的牙齿几乎是带着躁动不安地磨在安迷修肩头。隔着衣料传来的诡异触感和他过大的力道一同将安迷修死死锁住，安迷修歪了歪头，放任他一般将脑袋枕到他肩膀上。雷狮身上太烫，他感到自己在抱着一团火球；火苗顺着相触的肌肤星星点点落到他身上蔓延开去，要将他整个人都燃烧殆尽。  
　　  
　　而他不为所动地感受着雷狮的嘴唇蹭上他的侧颈，牙齿抵上他的颈动脉后危险地摩擦啃咬。雷狮下嘴没留着力气，他不用想都知道自己脖子上已经是一圈齿痕。理智在他脑子里敲锣打鼓地让他将雷狮推开，可他愣在那里，任由雷狮压下来，将他整个人放倒在沙发上。  
　　  
　　他的后脑勺陷进沙发柔软的填充物里，与此同时眼泪滑进了鬓角。雷狮低下头吻他，唇齿和手脚都急躁而不耐地从他躯体上滑过、摁紧，像迫切地想要确认他的存在，确认他胸膛里一颗心脏仍在跳动。  
　　  
　　安迷修觉得自己要烧起来了。他像一整壶打翻的酒精，在飞快蒸发、融进空气里时被掺进一点星火，于是他就同身上的人成了同一堆熊熊燃烧的火焰。他看不见雷狮的脸，只能感觉到他的唇舌从脸颊渡到耳廓，再一路往下探上锁骨。  
　　  
　　他抓得太用力，安迷修不由自主喘出几声难耐的气，却只招来雷狮更得寸进尺地虐待他的颈脖锁骨。浴袍的带子太经不起折腾，他十分钟前打上去的结这会儿已经松松垮垮，散开来的襟口底下是裹着他滚烫血液的一层皮肤，雷狮的手已经贴上来。他手指发冷，顺着安迷修绷紧的腹部往下滑，却像火在一路烧过去。  
　　  
　　冰凉指节绕到他身后，五枚指尖危险地陷进他汗津津的肉里。雷狮整个人挤进他腿间，他发红的膝盖之间是雷狮紧紧弓起的腰背；他的两只手用力掐在安迷修两边侧腰，逼得安迷修下半身紧紧贴着他。安迷修仰着头大口喘气，眼角发红，说不清是因为委屈或是欲念。雷狮的手攀上他腿间逐渐发硬的性器，鼻尖蹭过他冒汗的侧脸。他的眼泪在滑落进头发之前就被过高的皮肤表面蒸得发烫，与汗水和沐浴露的香气混在一起。  
　　  
　　他闭起眼睛，咬牙感受着雷狮的掌心是如何抚过柱身、手指是如何缓慢而不容抗拒地进入他的身体。雷狮的头发沾上了湿气，连带着脸颊和双目都泛起潮。水汽把他尖利的棱角悉数泡化，连在安迷修唇角辗转的两片唇瓣都温暖而柔软。  
　　  
　　黏腻的吻和火热的触感太让人煎熬，安迷修不知道自己为什么不反抗；或许是因为他从没见过这样的雷狮，又或许是他从没见过这样的自己。他脑袋里混混沌沌，本能地给予在自己身上寻求安慰和存在感的雷狮最大限度的包容。在他身体里兴风作浪的手指已然退出去，他感觉到雷狮硬邦邦的性器顶在穴口。  
　　  
　　海绵体肿胀的器官散发着难以忽视的热度，安迷修下意识退缩，结果身上的人在这关键时刻反而停了动作。雷狮垂着眼睛看他，拧起的眉底下是一对湿漉漉的眼睛。  
　　  
　　他挡住了九成的光，只有一点灯光落到他沾汗的鼻尖。他看起来想说些什么，但他嘴唇只是震颤着，没有发出半个音节。一对蓄满风浪暴雨的眼睛正正落在安迷修视野最中央，里头难得一见的悲哀像潮水一样将他吞没，他愣愣看着，几乎要忘了喘气。于是他挣扎着抬起手来圈住身上人的脖子，颤颤巍巍吻上其中一只叫他心慌意乱的眼睛。  
　　  
　　——至少给我这一个晚上吧。  
　　  
　　他咬牙感受着下身被坚硬物什撑开的胀痛闭起眼睛，任由自己被卷进漩涡里。  
　　  
　  
　　——————————————  
　  
　　“……”

　　“就算你杀了我也没有用，谁会在乎一个二五仔？”

　　“你不信的话，大可以去问问凯莉或者你老大。我猜雷狮总不至于蠢到在这种关头对一个差佬下手吧？”

　　“你走吧。这件事我不会说，大家当什么事都没发生过。”

　　录音戛然而止。丹尼尔摘下耳机，面无表情地将它扔到一边，扫了坐在对面的RCU警司一眼：“这份录音不完整。”

　　他身后的大亮天光穿过透明玻璃落进来，刺得嘉德罗斯眼睛疼。他在椅子上屁股一挪将脸隐到阴影处，双手环胸，隔着一张桌子看戏一样看自己的头儿：“也够用了。要是这种情况下还没点戒心，只能说明他在CIB这些年都是混吃等死，”而且就算安迷修从这段录音里剪掉了什么，传回来的这份已经是揭发凯莉的如山铁证，他更关注的是如何处置凯莉，“怎样啊，丹sir？你下个order，我立刻去CIB抓人。”

　　丹尼尔不置可否，疲惫地揉了揉眉心，然后岔开了话题：“毒品那边查得如何？”

　　“联系了那边的差佬，基本能确定是雷虎搞的鬼了，”嘉德罗斯如实报告，说到这儿摊开手，“串通六合堂，搞掉自己弟弟，全都是计划好的，雷猁只是过来帮他铺路。但是现在找不到货，也没有证据。雷王集团大老板可不会配合我们揭发自己儿子……所以没戏，估计还是得从我们这边下手。”

　　嘉德罗斯挤了挤眼睛，作出个咋舌的表情。丹尼尔也知道这事棘手，但他沉吟半晌，思索着说：“不是没有可能。雷狮跟他哥哥不对付，就算是将他们作为筹码也没什么好奇怪的。”

　　“哇，你对安迷修要求太多了吧？”嘉德罗斯很不给面子地笑了两声，语气古怪，“指望他干掉雷狮，还指望他把另外两个也一网打尽……丹sir，他是个二五仔，不是观音菩萨。我们什么时候孱弱到要靠一个叛徒翻盘的地步了？”

　　丹尼尔看着RCU警司嗤之以鼻地将脸扭到一边，摇了摇头：“没办法，上头下来的命令是这样……这是损耗最小的方式，但太浪费时间。大家都清楚，雷狮肯定有二手准备，我们等不起。”

　　“所以说上头懂个屁。与其这么干坐着等，不如直接让我搞定。该做的准备都做好了，我只需要你给我个指令。”嘉德罗斯撑着下巴，手指有些烦躁地一下一下点着脸颊。这段时间他一直处于地狱式加班模式下，到今天为止RCU已经倒腾出了颇为完整的情报总结，针对性的行动方案也拟定好了，如今要做的就是跟进情况和摩拳擦掌地等着丹尼尔下令。

　　丹尼尔喝了口茶，幽幽地叹了口气：“你去安排吧。”

　　“收到。”获准之后嘉德罗斯立刻起身打算告辞，椅子底下的滑轮在地面上刮出几下闷雷般的咕噜声。他脚尖转过半圈后兀地顿住，看向丹尼尔若有所思地发问：“还有个问题，丹sir。如果行动途中碰到安迷修，怎么对付他？”

　　刑事及保安处处长面无表情。白瓷杯里头浅褐红色的普洱茶表面飘着深色的茶叶渣滓，他盯着那块漂浮的深色两三秒，最终还是说：“如果有必要，不需要等他完成任务了。”

　　RCU警司无声地看了他几眼，点头认可了他的决定：“Yes，sir。”

 

　  
　　——————————————

　　雷狮睁眼的时候，安迷修还没醒。  
　　  
　　日光被窗帘完完整整挡在外头，雷狮的双眼在满室昏暗里终于适应了光线，安迷修的脸满满当当填充了视野。他只有在睡梦里眉头才舒展着，浓眉下两排睫毛垂下来，轻轻覆盖住他眼底的青黑和被泪水泡得浮肿的下眼皮。

　　黑社会老大抱着差佬睡了一晚，或者差佬在黑社会老大怀里睡了一晚——眼下的场景怎么总结都显得诡异。雷狮把这两个可笑的念头统统甩出脑海，静静地注视着这张脸，挪了下自己被安迷修枕着的手臂。

　　顶你个肺，果然麻了。

　　海盗头子缓慢地将自己可怜的手臂从安迷修的肩胛骨和床铺之间的空隙里抽/出来，然后翻身下床，瞧见安迷修脖子肩膀的一片红痕之后还很有良心地给安迷修重新把被子盖到下巴。他龇牙咧嘴地甩着自己毫无知觉的右臂进了浴室，等血液循环到被压了一晚上的上肢后随手拆了一套洗漱用品开始刷牙。

　　水在环成碗状的双手掌心间聚集，雷狮给自己的脸结结实实拍了三把冷冰冰的水。然后他拧上水龙头，竖起耳朵听外头安迷修的动静。屏息凝神下耳朵接收到的轻微呼吸声缓慢而绵长，这是未睡醒的迹象。雷狮随手拿手背蹭了蹭下巴上淌下来的水，转手开始翻浴室里的各式物品。

　　他动作很轻，几乎没带起一点声响。柜子上摞着一叠整整齐齐的毛巾，他伸手一摸，摸到底下一块硬硬的物件，这是安迷修昨晚上藏好的配枪。雷狮推开弹匣一看，适格绍尔十五发子弹全满。垃圾箱就在脚边，他扫了一眼，白色垃圾袋里头塞着带血的绷带。上头血污已经开始发黑，雷狮垂眼想了一会儿，把枪原封不动地藏了回去。

　　现在已经是早上十点有余，安迷修还没醒。雷狮更倾向于归结为是他太累；他不知道安迷修昨晚那泡眼泪憋了多久，总之肯定足够难受，更别提后来还折腾了半晚。他放轻脚步走回床边，安迷修整个人埋在床里，只露/出一头睡得蓬乱的棕色头发。雷狮看了他半晌，最终低下头去亲了亲他的发顶。

　　海盗头子抓起自己挂在沙发上的外套，轻手轻脚地离开房间。关门声被他放缓放轻，但门板一嵌进门框里，床上还睡着的人就倏地睁开了眼睛。

　　安迷修昨天刚哭完，这会儿后遗症还在，睁眼时的干涩肿胀难受得他差点放弃。他的手从被子底下钻出来，虚虚按住方才雷狮吻过的地方。这动作从他后腰牵引出一阵难耐的酸疼，他咬牙忍下去，在被窝里缓慢挪动着换了个更舒服的姿势。他的手在棉被围成的温室里被烘得暖洋洋，压到发冷的发丝时触感分外鲜明，好像能从上头汲取出雷狮嘴上的温度来。

　　他在死一样的寂静里愣神两三秒，重又皱起了眉。  
　　  
　　雷狮离开房间之后径直来到地下一层。手下们起得都比他早，这会儿早餐都开始消化了。他们都知道昨晚雷狮在安迷修房里彻夜未归，这会儿很醒目地提都没提这话题，冲老大打声招呼后就看着他直接走到桌子前坐下：“饿死了。早餐吃什么？”

　　桌边敲着笔记本电脑的卡米尔手指往桌上的塑料袋一指：“新锦记火腿奄列，跟阿华田。”

　　“早餐喝什么阿华田，”雷狮嫌弃地皱眉，把那杯热乎乎的饮料从袋子里提出来放到一边，“有没有啤酒？”

　　早餐喝什么啤酒。卡米尔和帕洛斯各自腹诽，却还是乖乖地提了罐啤酒出来给他。帕洛斯看着他开了啤酒开始大快朵颐，给他报告最新情况：“凯莉那边来的消息，那群差佬还没有动作。”

　　雷狮咕咚咕咚喝了个痛快，易拉罐底砸到桌面发出一声脆响：“不正常。”

　　他手指敲着桌面，歪着头思考：“过了这么久，那帮差佬要行动，也该快到时间了。”

　　“除非，”卡米尔已经有了想法，但他将它说出口前犹豫地看了看自己大哥，欲言又止了半刻还是抛出了自己的结论，“他们打算牺牲安迷修。”

　　“拖长战线对他们有什么好处？”帕洛斯持相反意见，他转向雷狮，“我倒是觉得，他们可能是在试安迷修是不是真的会对你下手。”

　　“横竖都是死，安迷修没那么蠢，”雷狮面无表情地给自己叉了一口奄列，等到咽下口腔里的食物后才慢悠悠地说，“那群差佬也猜不到他会怎么做。更有可能的是，凯莉的身份暴露了。”

　　帕洛斯摸摸下巴：“有道理。但是，安迷修是怎么抓到她把柄的——”

　　他说这话的时候佩利刚巧开门进来，走到柜子边给自己灌水。他刚在外头巡视兼锻炼跑了五圈，一杯水下肚之后像是终于被室内的低温冷到，后知后觉地把视线移过来冲桌边三个人大眼瞪小眼。

　　他们都不蠢，帕洛斯的问题刚抛出来就有了答案，于是三道视线纷纷落在佩利身上，带着无声的指责。从任务开始到现在，唯一有可能泄露消息的就是佩利摸进安迷修房间那晚。佩利不明就里，他只来得及听清他们这段对话的最后两句，联想到自己几天前被扔去执行了个欲盖弥彰的暗杀任务，就知道又是自己坏事：“……不好意思啊，我哪知道他又阴我。”

　　“现在怎么办？”卡米尔第一个选择无视他，把目光放回雷狮身上。

　　“等他们先出手。”雷狮冷静得很，“将凯莉排除在外，就证明他们有计划。再等多几天，我不信他们还沉得住气。”

　　他转向帕洛斯：“我之前吩咐你的东西搞定了吗？”

　　“搞定了。”帕洛斯点点头，从口袋里掏出一个u盘交到他手上。他看着雷狮将那小玩意儿揣进兜里，锲而不舍地追问：“你打算怎么处置安迷修？”他始终认为把CIB督察放在自己地界里让人很不安心。

　　海盗头子沉默了一下。三双眼睛盯着他，他只垂眼看自己握着空空如也的啤酒罐的指尖。这跟他往常思考对策时的沉默又不一样，卡米尔发誓他从他眼睛里看出了犹疑，就算它极轻微且转瞬即逝。他慢吞吞开口，声音斩钉截铁，嘴角没有一点弧度：

　　“留着。”  
　


End file.
